


On the Other Side (Thomas Jefferson x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship (ish?), Magic, Thomas sees Y/n as a daughter, Time Travel, You'll see where I'm going with this, but also as a potential intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While visiting Moticello on a class feild trip, a 16 year-old Y/n finds herself being pushed into a lake by one of her mysterious class mates. When she surfaces, ready to throw some explictly rated phrases at the girl, she finds that she is long gone from the world of the twenty-first century. Now, Y/n finds herself trapped in the year of 1789… How will she get home?





	1. Chapter 1

"Y/n. I have something cool to show you…" A quiet girl from my class said, gesturing for me to follow her. I hesitantly obliged, following her away from the rest of the class. This was Monticello, it's not like I could get lost here anyway, what with how many times I've come here with my family. What I wondered was where she was taking me, seeing as I think I'd know if she frequented Thomas Jefferson's mansion, as if she lived there herself. I practically did.

When we arived a pond on the estate, she told me to look down at the water. I bent down and looked at the reflective surface. I saw myself, but I was not wearing the same clothing as I was now. I seemed to be wearing a (f/c) dress, that showed off a great deal of cleavage. When I bent closer, I was mesmerized to the point that I didn't hear my fellow classmate chanting wierd phrases, until she pushed me in!

"Ahh!" I screamed, until I was recieved with a mouthfull of pond water. I quickly surfaced, trying to cough up the liquid that had made it's way inside my lungs. Once I was sure that I could talk, I whirled around, ready to scream at the girl until my throat was sore. But, instead of the girl, I saw a very shocked girl, roughly my age. My look of rage and fury quickly subsided, being replaced with an awkward and confused one. "Wait, you're not the girl that pushed me into this pond…" I said, pointing to her. "Miss, I assure you that I most certainly did not push you in, but I'm curious as to how you got into the master's pond to begin with. I've been here for the last quarter of an hour."

I furrowed my brows. "But I was pushed in just now. I was only submerged for a couple seconds." I said. The girl said nothing, just offered her hand to aid me in getting out of the pond. Once we were both on dry land, I looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a long, simple orange skirt, with a white apron tied around her waist, and an off-white shirt with three quarter sleeves. On her long black hair, she wore a white bonnet. She was almost caramel in skin tone, and her black eyes where something of a vision. She was a very beutiful girl. She seemed to be looking down at my atire as well. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "What is it?" I asked. "I understand that I'm soaked, but that's no reason to stare."

"With all due respect, Miss, why are you wearing trousers?" She asked. I looked down at my own clothing. I was wearing blue jeans and riding boots. "What do you mean? It's perfectly fine to wear pants." The girl shook her head. "A man should never see any of a woman's lower body, unless he's married to her." I laughed. "That's ridiculous! We have roughly 100 years of history behind us! Women have been wearing pants since the roarin' 20s!" "You say what now? Where is this so? Are you even from America?" The girl asked, completely shocked. "What rock have you been living under? Surely, you see hundreds of lady tourists wearing pants here on a daily basis!" I said. "Tourists? We hardly recieve guests! What are tourists?" The girl asked.

I didn't respond. "What do you mean, 'What are tourists?' I'm pretty sure that one of us is missing something here." "I don't know if I'm missing something or not, nothing seemed to be out of place in my room this morning." The girl replied. "No, I mean that one of us doesn't know a vital detail about the situation, even though it should be blatantly obvious." I said. "Oh. I see, now." She nodded her head. "Tell me about the… "roaring 20's" as you put it." "The decade that started on January 1st, 1920 and ended on December 31st, 1929?" I said. "Women started wearing pants around that time." "Miss, the year is 1789. How do you know what happens in the future?" I gawked at the girl. "Wait, what?!" I asked. "What do you  _mean_ it's 1789?! It was 2017 when I got pushed into that pond!" "I can't understand how that would be, but I believe you for some reason." She said. "Probably because I'm wearing a form of pants called 'Blue Jeans'."

She nodded. "Probably. But, God have mercy if you think that I'm going to let you stand here, soaking wet in that outfit." She quickly grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the estate. "Come, Miss, I'll get you out of those sopping garments and into something dryer and more fitting for this time period." "Umm," I couldn't form a proper sentence, so I just followed her. She dragged me into a guest bedroom, and attempted to remove my clothes for me. I stopped her before she could, thankfully. "I've got it…" "Sally, Miss. Sally Hemings." I froze. "Sally Hemings…  _The_ Sally Hemings?" She was confused. "I'm the only Sally Hemings I know of…" "Yes, but, you and Thomas Jefferson are part of my American History class. I was on field trip to Monticello with that very class and that's when a classmate of mine pushed me into that pond. And I'm not _nearly_ as indignant as one might _think_ I should be, because I love American History- Oh! Is it true?" I asked.

"Is what true?" Sally responded. "Are you and Thomas Jefferson having an affair?" I asked, before realizing that I probably just said the most offensive thing in my life. "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it in that context—" "You're alright. I supposed that question is due to even more information given to you in 2017?" "It is. The idea of Thomas Jefferson having a black mistress has been under speculation for roughly two centuries." "Well, I can tell you right now, that I've never been with the master in that way. Yes, he is more fond of me than the other slaves, but it is strictly platonic." I nodded. "I see, I apologize for speaking about it so freely." "It's of no trouble, Miss. It's obvious that, to you, this is all just a new perspective on History. I can't be angry towards you for that, Miss…" "Y/n, Sally. Y/n L/n." "Well, Miss L/n, allow me to make you comfortable while we sort this predicament out." "Alright, but I can remove my own clothes, Sally." I said.

Sally nodded and rummaged through a bureau for a wolly blanket. "Here, feel free to sit on this blanket, It'll keep the bed dry. She then went to go out of the room. "I'll be back with a dry set of clothing. I'm sure that the Master's eldest daughter will be kind enough to lend you one of her outfits." I nodded, and sat down on the blanket. Roughly three minutes later, Sally returned with a dress, a corset, and another girl behind her. She was pale, with dark hair like some of the portraits of Martha Jefferson Randolph. "Is this the girl, Sally?" She asked. "Yes, she is, Miss." The girl came around to look at me better. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Y/n." She said, smiling. "The pleasure is mine, Miss Jefferson." I replied. "Well, come on, out of those clothes. We'll have you fixed up in no time." She said. Clearly, the girl was Martha Jefferson (someday to don the surname Randolph), and a natural at being a hostess.

I got up and went behind the changing screen. I then pealed off my clothes. Placing them all in a pile on the floor beside the screen. The girls were surprised by my bra and underwear. "What are _these_  clothes?" Sally asked. "These are futuristic undergarments." I explained, poking my head out from behind the screen. "We wear those instead of corsets and small clothes." "What is it called?" Martha asked, holding up my bra. "That would be a bra. They give me support underneath my breast. However, some of us wear them for the sake of modesty. Otherwise, our nipples would be showing. It's a necessary evil, sadly." I replied. "How does it keep your waste thin?" She asked. "It doesn't. Which is fine, because there are some men in 2017 that like a girl who's on the rounder side of the body scale." I shrugged. "How curious?" Martha pondered.

"These are the smallest set of small clothes I've ever seen," Sally marvled, holding up my underwear. "We call those panties, Sally." I said. "They come in all shapes and sizes. I personally like those ones the best. They're extremely comfortable when they're not soaking wet." Sally and Martha hummed, before looking at one another, and then back at me. "May we try these on some day?" Martha asked. "Oh. Umm… I mean… Sure, I guess?" I said. "It's the least I can do since you're letting me borrow one of your outfits…" "Oh that's right! Come on out from the screen, Y/n. We're all girls here." Martha said, so I sheepishly steped out from behind the screen.

Sally fetched a towel from the bureau and handed it to me to dry off with. I throughly rubbed the towel all over my body, before swaddling my hair in it so that I could wring out the water from my hair. "Well, that's one way to dry your hair…" Martha said. "It works." I replied with a nod, after removing the towel turban from my head. Afterwards, Sally helped me with lacing up the corset and small clothes, while also making sure that I could breath. Afterwards, I was slipped into a rather plain yellow dress. With three quarter sleeves and a skirt that wasn't too puffy, and a simple lillypad pattern, I felt rather comfortable in it.

"There. Southern beauty at it's best!" Martha said, kissing her hand and flinging it outwards. I smiled. "Once again, thank you, Martha." I said, nodding at her respectively. She seemed shocked, but then remembered that I was from the future. "Oh, right, I'm probably simple history to you! That's how you know my name!" "Actually, you aren't in the curriculum they teach me. I only learned about you because I was curious about Thomas Jefferson's family life." I said. "I found out about you of my own volition." Martha was flattered. "Oh, I'm sure that my father will be _thrilled_ to meet you!" She said. "Come, Sally, let us go introduce Y/n to my father."


	2. Chapter 2

Upon reaching Thomas Jefferson's study, I'd asked them to stop for a moment so that I could collect my nerves. "It's not that I'm scared, I'm just too excited! Thomas Jefferson is one of the most important men that I've learned about in American History class! I've always wondered what it would be like to meet one of the founding fathers!" I said, not being able to contain my smile. I then took a deep breath, and let it out. "Okay, I'm good." Martha couldn't help but smile, amusedly. "You really are fond of my father." She chuckled. "He's a very important man to us American History geeks." I said, nodding.

"Well, allow us to introduce you to him." Martha said, before knocking on the door. "Daddy? Sally and I have a guest for you, may we come in?" "Of course, Martha, my lamb. Come in." A very eloquent-sounding voice said through the door. Martha open the door and gestured Sally and me inside. "Master, this is Miss Y/n L/n." Sally said, gesturing to me. "Mister Jefferson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I said, bowing my head out of respect. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss L/n." He said, coming up from his desk and kissing the nuckles of my right hand. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of having such a lovely young girl happen upon my estate?"

"Oh… Yes, about that…" Martha said, tapping the tips of her fingers against each other. "It's sort of a long story… and, also, a rather crazy one." I said, laughing nervously. "Oh? Well this should be entertaining, do tell." Thomas Jefferson said, already amused that his daughter could possibly believe anything like what I was about to enlighten him on. "Well, for me, it involves the pond on your estate…" I began. "I came from a time very far in the future, you see. The year 2017, to be exact. I was visiting Monticello with my American History class, and one of my classmates led me away to that pond and pushed me in." I said, still a little irked by that incident. "I was only submerged for a few seconds, but when I surfaced I was standing in front of Sally and I, no-doupt, terrified her." Sally nodded, and Thomas Jefferson was clearly trying to contain his laughter. "After figuring out that I had been sent roughly two centuries into the past, she was kind enough to bring me inside to your guest bedroom and put me in a dryer, more suitable outfit for this era."

"That  _is_ entertaining," Thomas Jefferson said, before tilting my chin up. "But I must know: How on Earth did you convince my daughter and my slave that you were speaking the truth?" "Should I fetch the outfit she was wearing, Miss Martha?" Sally asked. "No, no. I'll get the outfit, you give him your account of what happened. After all, I didn't get involved until you asked if Y/n could borrow one of my outfits." Sally nodded, and began her account of the event while Martha went and found my millennial-era outfit. "I had been at the pond for a quarter of an hour, sorting your tobacco into baskets, as you had tasked me with, poor Miss Y/n came splashing up from the water, coughing it up and heaving for air. She gave me the most frightening look before it turned into one of confusion. She said, "your not the girl who pushed me into this pond." And I replied, "Miss, I assure you that nobody here did. I've been here for the last quarter hour, but my question is, how did you get into the Master's pond?" And when I helped her out of the pond, I found that she was wearing  _trousers_."

Martha, having come back with my original outfit, showed the jeans as confirmation to Sally's tale. "She was also wearing these things, called a _bra_ and _panties_ , which she described as a futuristic corset and small clothes." I blushed, before snatching up my underwear and whispering to Martha, "Martha, we don't show men our undergarments, even when we're not wearing them! That suggests that we want to give them to the man and, by extention, suggests that we want them to have sex with us!" "Oh…" Martha said, a little more than slightly embarassed. "Sorry, I forgot that these were still undergarments, albeit, futuristic undergarments." She laughed, nervously. "It's fine, just don't display them like you wear them around your neck like a necklace." "Right." She said, hiding the bra and panties under the rest of the clothing.

Thomas Jefferson took the blue jeans to examine them. "I must say, these are definitely unlike any pair of trousers I've seen before." He said, rubbing the denim fabric between his thumb and index finger. "What is the fabric made of?" "It's called denim. It'll be made in the late 1800s when everyone floods west and needs a utility-grade fabric that can be worn as trousers even after it recieves some tears. It's made of blue cotton that's be spun into very thin, very durable threads. However, women won't really be able to enjoy the luxury of blue jeans until the 1920s and 30s." "Is that what they're called?  _Blue Jeans_? Interesting." Thomas mused. It seemed as though he was begining to believe us.

"So, you were visiting my Monticello with your American History class, you say? Does that mean that you attend school in 2017? You must have been of a priveleged family, then, no doubt." "Actually, no. My parents are part of the working class." I said. "It's just that it's required by law for all kids to attend a formal school for 12 years at least. I'm currently working through my 10th year." "Wait a minute, is that real?" Martha asked. "Yes, it is." "How does that work?" Martha asked. "Taxes." I said. "But, don't worry, matainance of education ultimately belongs to the state." I said. "Amazing…" Sally said. "What an excellent idea. America in 2017 must be a very educated country." "We are. But, then again, most big countries are in 2017. Even the countries in Europe, and they are still small as ever." "Well, I certainly have many questions to ask you, Miss Y/n." Thomas Jefferson asked. "Would you care for some tea?" "I suppose it'll do since they don't have soda in 1789." I said.

"What is soda?" Martha asked. "Well, it's a shorter name for Sodium Bicarbonate. Some people don't care for it, but most do." I said. "It's basically a fizzy drink." "Oh. I don't know if it sounds appealing or not." Martha mused. "It's not for everyone." I condeced. "But never mind that. Tea would be nice, thank you." With that being said, Thomas dismissed Martha and Sally, and led me out of his study and into the parlor. "Sandy," Thomas Jefferson called, to which a black man came and bowed. "Yes, sir?" He asked. "Fetch some tea for my guest and me." Thomas Jefferson said, authoritatively. I sighed, once 'Sandy' had left. "Yes, Miss Y/n?" Thomas Jefferson asked, tiliting his head in curiosity. "It really is a shame, I had forgoten about your opinions towards Black people." I said, dissapointed. "What about them?" "Such opinions would have you prosecuted in court if we existed in my time."

Thomas Jefferson's eyebrows went up. "Would they?" "They would, and if not that, they would cause for you to offend and be offended by many… Or maybe not, for the second part, I wouldn't know." "And why wouldn't you know?" He asked. "I truley do believe that Black and White people  _should_ be equal. It's one of the beliefs that I was raised on. Yet, even so, I've still been called racist by many a person of a different skin tone than I." I frowned. " _I_ was always offended. One, because their words were anything but true, and two, just because I'm (s/t) doesn't mean that I think of others as my inferiors!" My fists clenched, and I just stared off into space. Thomas Jefferson just blinked. "I apologize. I wasn't aware that black and white men were equal in the 21st century." "Oh it's of no fault to you, you haven't gotten there, yet. Maybe you will, or maybe you'll be able to see it from the afterlife or something, someday." I said. "Aside from the racial tension that lasts even 53 three years after the Civil Right's Act was passed, we've come a long way." "How long?" Thomas Jefferson asked.

I smiled. "I think you'll be pleased to know that America is a world power and one of the richest nations on earth in 2017." Thomas Jefferson was delighted. "Is that so? What else, tell me more." "Well, we now have electricity and running water in almost everyhousehold. The average American makes roughly $81,400 a year. The average life expectancy of an american citizen is around 75 years, as of 2015-- Oh! And we have these beautiful things called _mobile, electronic,_  and _cellular devices_." I said. "What is a mobile, electronic, or cellular device?" Thomas Jefferson asked. "It's almost like a source of entertainment and a personal assistant in one object. You can play certain games on it, you can look up information about many many things, and you call communicate with people no matter how far away they are." I explained.

The tea was delivered and, out of habit, I thanked Sandy. He was surprised by my acknowledgement of him doing something, it seemed. "Well? Say "you're welcome," to Miss Y/n!" Thomas Jefferson ordered. "Please," I added on, giving him a stern look. He hastily corrected himself, "Please, say "you're welcome," to Miss Y/n." I smiled, and nodded to Sandy when he obeyed his master and said, "You're welcome, Miss Y/n." I sipped the tea from the China it was in. "I always wanted to drink out of one of these cups," I mused. "It is way more satisfying than I thought it would be." "Is it, now?" Thomas Jefferson mused along with me. "And why is that?" "It is because, no matter how many times I visited Monticello- it's been made into a museum about you, you see- they never opened the display cases for me."

"Is that it?" Thomas Jefferson laughed. "Oh no, of course not! For the museum staff to not open any display cases for anybody lacking at least bachelor's degree in forensics, makes perfect sense to me. It's reasonable to not want to risk anyone breaking a very antique artifact from the life of the... Author of the Declaration of Independence." Oh my goodness, I almost jinxed Thomas Jefferson's presidency! No! He can't know! Not until he _does_ become the President. "The point being," I said, shaking my head, "The reason I'm indignant about the situation is that I'm not even allowed near the cases themselves, therefore I can't get a good look at them and marvel at all the tiny details."

"Well, now you get to, not only hold my fine china, but also drink from it!" Thomas Jefferson laughed, goodheartedly. "Say…" He pondered aloud. "Since, I'm a part of your history, and you've already given us some insight about the future of women and black lives beyond my lifespan, perhaps you could shed some light on what time has in store for…  _me?_ " I blinked, before bursting out laughing. "What makes you think I'll tell you what you're going to do in the future?! Do you want me to end up jinxing history?! Not if my life depended on it!" I laughed, wiping a tear away. "What do you mean?" "I've been making my own common sense laws of time travel during the time I've been here." I began. "Rule #1: Never tell someone about the things they will accomplish in the future." "Why is that?" Thomas asked, dissapointed.

"It's all about pshycology. If you tell someone about the future, they will take it for granted. It's when someone takes something for granted that they end up losing it. If I were to tell you exactly how important you'd become to this country in the future, you'd be under the false impression that it was destiny for you to achieve that accomplishment, therefore becoming lazy and not working nearly as hard as you should to earn that goal." I explained. "To put it in 30 words or less, it's human nature to put in minimal effort towards something they want, and me revealing the future to you would lower the work standards in your eyes." Thomas nodded his head, understanding my point. "An accurate claim." He said. "But… how strict are you in regards to keeping the future from me?" "That depends," I replied. "How desperate are you to know?"

Thomas took my hands in his. "I am being eaten up by the curiosity. Please, shed some light on my good fortune in the future." "Hmm," I hummed, trying not to smile. "Well, I suppose that a few 'anonymous hints' couldn't hurt your prospects." I slipped my hands free from his, but he didn't care, he was grinning. "Thank you, Miss Y/n." He said, grabbing my hand and kissing it again. I smiled. "Is it just me, or does it seem like a grown man of 46 showing a rather questionable interest in a girl 30 years younger than he, who just so happened to stumble upon his estate through the pond?" "Well, _of course_ I take an interest in you, Miss Y/n!" He said, causing me to blush,  _"Wait. What?!"_  I thought. "After all, you seem to have all the answers for any question I may ask about the future. Who _wouldn't_ take an interest?"  _"_ _Oh._ " I thought, slightly disapointed that I had allowed myself to walk right into that one. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that I was slightly excited by his reply… Nothing at all.


End file.
